


Heat Of The Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alli has a crush on Stiles, Allisaac more like Stallison, Allison Argent/Scott McCall Past - Freeform, Allison just wanted sex with Isaac, Car Scene, Episode: s03e23 Insatiable, F/M, Mentioned Aiden - Freeform, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Missing Scene, One-Sided Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Random - Freeform, This is freakin short, This was rushed, What is this?, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform, mentioned peter hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Allison wanted it to be someone else, instead of with Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> On phone  
> No WiFi

They were looking for Lydia. They didn't find her, of course. But they found her car.

The doors were unlocked, so Allison and Isaac got in. They have to find Lydia.

But Lydia wasn't the only thing on Allison's mind.

"Hey uh, just... just out of curiosity, do you remember the other night?" That sounded weird. Allison doesn't want to sound weird.

"You mean the night before last night?" Isaac asks, squinting his eyes as the sun gets in his face.

"That night before you weren't you." What the hell was she saying? 'Ugh, why can't I just shut up?' Allison thought, annoyed with herself.

"Yeah. I remember."

Not the exact answer she wanted. Why can't he speak more?

"So that night, were you you, or were you not you?" That didn't even make since to Allison. And she's the one who said it.

"You mean, the night when we were us?" Isaac squinted again, but this time he was smirking.

Us? Okay, that just sounds creepy.

"Yeah. I just wanna know if... if it was actually you with me." She licked her lips, she saw Isaac following the moment.

"Did you want it to be someone else?"

Oh god, the question she was waiting for. She wants to lie. Say no, she didn't want it to be with anyone else.

But werewolves can pick up on lies.

Allison swallows, and laughs nervously. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

What if she breaks his heart? What if he starts crying? 

"Umm... maybe?" Allison internally yells at herself, maybe is not an answer! She squeezes her fists shut, her nails dig into her skin.

"Maybe?" Allison looks over, Isaac looks confused. She decides to just say it.

"Yes." Yes, I wanted it to be someone else. Yes, I wish it wasn't you.

Isaac looks at her, and frowns a little.

"Who did you want it to be? Scott?" Allison's eyes widen.

"Oh no. No no no. Not Scott. Definitely not Scott." She chuckles a little, she feels her chest getting lighter when Isaac laughs with her.

"Okay, not Scott. Lydia?" Allison can hear the laugh, in Isaac's voice as he says it.

"What? No way. No girl." They're playing a game. Isaac has to guess who Allison wanted to be with, and Allison had to deny or confirm.

"No girl. So you're totally straight. Derek?" Allison snaps her head towards Isaac.

"Derek? Ew, gross. Not Derek. And no, not Peter either!" She doesn't want to think about that.

"Not Derek. Not Peter. So, not a Hale. I don't know... uh Aiden?"

"No. No way. Never. Not my type." She shut that down immediately.

"Umm hmm. I have no idea. Tell me. Who?"

Allison stared at Isaac in disbelief. She cannot believe, he didn't guess it.

"Wow. You don't know! Okay, I'll tell you." She cuts off and takes a deep breath.

"Stiles."

It's quiet. Too quiet. Allison glances at Isaac. He's staring at her. She turns her head towards him.

"What?"

"Stiles? You wanted it to be Stiles?"

"Yes... what's wrong with that? Am I not allowed to like Stiles?" She doesn't know why, but she gets defensive.

"It's not wrong. It's just... Stiles is Scott's best friend. You're Scott's ex. Is that making things clearer?" Isaac sounds like he's talking to a five year old.

"I know that. It's not good. But I can't help it. And Scott can't control who we date. No matter the relation."

Isaac nods, like he's agreeing.

"Aren't you mad?" She hopes he's not mad. Or sad. Or both.

"No, I'm not. Should I be?"

"I just told you I wish I had... sex... with Stiles rather you. Wouldn't that make you mad?"

Isaac looks out the passenger window, like he's thinking. He opens his mouth a little, but doesn't say anything.

"Just one question. Why did you get with me then? If you want Stiles."

Allison blinks, not expecting that question. The truth is, she doesn't really know the answer.

"I uh, I'm not sure. Heat of the moment, maybe?" She hears Isaac laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

Isaac only shakes his head and mutters a, "we'll talk about it later".

Allison guesses that means the conversation is over.

Time to stop talking about crushes.

Now, it's time to find Lydia.

**Author's Note:**

> Wut. Thoughts?


End file.
